


Here We Go : Sonny/Joey (a Miami Vice music video)

by Braid7



Category: Miami Vice
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny has his hands full when he meets Joey Hardin. Based on the events of "In The Line Of Fire". Song by OK Go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here We Go : Sonny/Joey (a Miami Vice music video)

[Here We Go : Sonny/Joey (a Miami Vice music video) : link to external site](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/misc.html)  
[Streaming version](http://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/54/here-we-go-:-miami-vice-:-sonny-joey)


End file.
